Fractured Sena Tales
by death by computer addiction
Summary: Don't you love Fairytales? Don't you love the smexy football boys? So wouldn't you love them together in one uber smexy little package! See your fav players acting out your fav tales! Warnings pervertedness, shounen ai


Disclaimer- No ownage!

DBCA- Yo! I decide to start another series of one shots. This time I decide tomix our favorite fairy tales with our favorite football characters! So let's spin the Wheel of Fractured Sena-tales to see what story we shall read today! ... Look it's coming to a stop. And the story is...

Little Red Sena-hood.

Wow we got a good one this time! So snuggle up with a blanket and we'll begin...

Enjoy.

Once upon a time there was a small, weak, pathetic excuse of a-

"Hurry it up fucking author!"

- boy who lived with an over-protective sister, Mamori. Now Mamori was very good friends with the... person who lived in the woods. So, being a good friend she decided to give some of her precious cream puffs as a gift.

---

"Sena!" called a strawberry blond.," you need to deliver these… delicious, mouth-watering creampuffs…you know maybe I should eat one. You know to check for poison…"

"Mamori-neechan! You shouldn't do that!'' A brunette appeared in the kitchen his hair ignoring gravity, "You shouldn't eat presents for those less fortunate than yourself…"

Mamori squealed, "Oh Sena you're so cute! Thinking about other people!" Sena gasped as he was hugged -strangled- by his sister.

"Now Sena put on your hood you could catch a cold! And remember, don't talk to strangers, they could bully you! And-''

"Um... Mamori-neechan why are you telling me this?"

Mamori's grin widened, "Because your going to deliver the creampuffs of course!''

"But!-"

"Come on Sena, you know I'd eat all the food before I was only half way there. So, the only obvious choice is you!"

"But, "Sena protested, "what about Monta?" "He's creepy." Case and point.

Sena signed in resignation. Today was going to be a tough day.

---

Sena walked through the forest weary. Who knows what could happen alone in the woods. Sena shivered maybe he should just go home…

'_No! I must make Mamori-neechan proud!'_ With that thought in mind he continued through the dense forest. Little did he know he was being followed by a figure with _very_ pointy teeth.

Sena finally reached the fork in the road after hours of struggling through the underbrush only to discover a path leading through the forest.

_'Why do I have a feeling that wasn't there in the first place?'_ He sighed at least he quick way out after delivering the cream puffs. He turned to go down the left fork, but a voice stopped him.

"Keheheheh, Yo Chibi, Long time no see. You've grown some…well not really."

The blond grinned, "Don't you have some thing delicious there..."

Sena looked down at his basket. How did the demonic teen know he had food..?

"Umm…how do you know I have food? Geez Hiruma-san are you psychic?"

"Youichi, call me Youichi" 'Food? Oh right basket...' "and I wasn't talking about your food..."

Send blinked. He wasn't?

"…I was talking about your smexy ass."

Sena blushed to the tips of his hair. Smexy? Was that even a _word_? And a word that described him in any way, shape, or form? But, Hiruma…err Youichi-san said it so…

"HENTAI!" And with that Sena ran down the left path, hoping to lose the devil. Unfortunately, Hiruma was well _Hiruma,_ and no matter how inhumanly fast Sena could run he couldn't out run Hiruma.

'_He went to the left which means to the fucking fatty it is!'_ Hiruma cackled evilly and disappeared into the forest.

---

Sena sighed. After five minutes he had finally reached his destination. (Note- normal length 30min) He knocked lightly on the door. Mamori hadn't told him anything about the mysterious man in the woods. _'Hopefully he's not scary…'_

"It's open." Sena shivered. Why did that voice sound so familiar? He opened the door a crack. It was too dark to see anything. He inched in, "Well I have cream puffs from Mamori-neechan…" Sena walked over to the bed and gasped.

"W-what very big e-eyes you have…"

"All the better to watch you arch of the bed in ecstasy."

Sena had a bad feeling about this, "W-wh-what b-big e-ears y-you have…"

"All the better to hear your moans, my dear."

Sena _really_ had a bad feeling about this, "W-wha-what b-b-big t-t-t-t-e-e-eeth y-you ha-have…"

The person grabbed Sena, "All the better to-"

"HIRU, err, YOUICHI-SAN!!"

The blonde smirked, "The one and only."

The poor brunet whimpered, "Wh-what about the person who lives here?"

Hiruma's smirk grew, "He's on a…vacation."

"OhMyGosh you didn't you know…eat him did you?!?!"

"You're the only one in danger of being eaten."

Sena 'eeped.' This was the last time he did favors for Mamori-neechan.

Off in the distance little hunter Shin decided he _definitely_ wouldn't go anywhere near that cabin.

* * *

A/N- Well that was a wee bit more perverted than I thought it would be, but hey you never know what you'll get when you spin the Wheel of Fractured Sena-tales. 

You know what though? The wheel is always open to suggestions so if you have a Fairytale you would like to see fractured please tell!

Reviews are the crank on the Wheel of Fractured Sena-tales, so please keep the wheel working!


End file.
